


Hamilton unbordered

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drunk! Hamilton, F/M, Modern AU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Arron Burr deposits a drunk Hamilton with Angelica and in his drunken state of mind he says a few things that weren't meant to slip out.





	

The doorbell sounded, alerting Angelica Schyuler away from the book she'd had her nose in for the past few hours. 

She got up stretching her neck, which was very stiff, then walked over to the door. "Who is it?".

"It's the police. Put your...hands in the air". 

"Shut up. It's me. Burr and Hamilton".

She opens they door and the sight of a wobbly legged Hamilton hits her fast and man is he even hotter now? The drunken blush of his face evident and the carefree look he had was...strange to see on his normally stressed or challenging face. 

"Hey *hic* Angel. Guess who went to the best *hic* pub party ever!". His words were slurred and she was slightly surprised at this version of Hamilton. Stumbling over his words and stumbling over his feet. 

"He's not staying at my house and he kept asking for you". Burr states

Hamilton leans against the door frame, and yawns. "I could really use a bed right now". He mutters eyes slipping closed, then shooting open as Burr elbows his side, electing a groan from Alex. 

"Can he crash on your couch. I have some important business to attend to tonight and he can't be left alone at my place, nor would brining him along be acceptable". 

She recognizes this as Burr asking for her help in the most sincere way possible. Well for him anyway, he’d never ask for help if he didn’t need t. She nods and steps aside, watching in slight amusement as he helps Alex in and sits him on the couch telling him to call if anything happens and to drink plenty of water. He repeats the same thing to her and she nods curtly, as it's the only way you could respond seriously to Arron Burr.

He leaves and she turns to Alex, wondering what to do next. Alex leans into the couch his eyes closing then shooting open. He stands up with a groan then claps a hand over his mouth. 

Oh no. 

"You are not puking on my new carpet". Angelica says, ushering him into the bathroom, where he automatically opens the lid and expels any and all contents from his stomach. For a while he dry heaves before collapsing on the ground. It makes her queasy but she makes quick work handing him a tissue to wipe his face c

"Are you done?". 

He nods weakly. 

She stands and walks to the kitchen to get some water and as she hears back she can hear the sound of him throwing up again. She places the bottle on the sink counter and holds his hair up after it falls out of the ponytail holder. 

After he's done she hands him the water bottle and he drinks a few sips slowly. She can see his eyes start closing but she refuses to let him fall asleep on the bathroom floor. 

Besides it smelled like puke. 

She helps him up and he mutters something she can't make out. She practically drags him to the couch and lays him down on his side leaving and returning shortly with a bucket in case he got sick again and couldn’t make it to the bathroom. 

Angelica grabs a blanket from the closet and covers him with it and turns out the lights, making sure to leave a window cracked to air out the room. . 

"Angel?".

She turns back from where she was leaving the room. "What? And it's Angelica, Alex".

"You know I've always liked you right?". Alex says, struggling slightly to sit up. He gives up and lets himself collapse back down onto the pillow but he continues talking. "Alex go to sleep you don't know what your saying". Angelica interrupts and she almost wishes Eliza were here to help right now. 

"Yes I do. I've loved you since the day we met at your party. Then you i-introduced me to Eliza. I assumed you didn't like me back. But I caught your stares. I've seen your longing looks. I want t-to be with you. But...I want to be with Eliza too. It's very complicated isn't it?".

Okay she definitely didn’t wish for Eliza to be there now.

She laughs against the reality of what happening. "It's all a little way to complicated, yeah".

She sits on the couch the couch close to him and he leans against her and for once he dosen't interrupt the silence.


End file.
